ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Yellow Globe
I've found that if you're targeting these in Mhaura, the Sibiki Rig actually works a lot better than the Rogue Rig. This is because the Rogue Rig, well, goes Rogue. It latches on to anything, including kelp and rusty items. The Sibiki is baited, which means fish are a lot more likely to strike instead of items. I'm riding the boat to mhaura right now, and yellow globes are not for sale. is this a hit or miss item? Worm lures in Mhaura are a far better deal. The pond in Qufim mostly turns up with "You didn't catch anything" and the occassional monster, and the sabiki rig also targets bastore sardines. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 22:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC)Tjpoe 02:08, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Yellow Globes for sale in Selbina guild? Checked both guild merchants in Selbina for Yellow Globe and they are not listed in the shops (Cerberus server). Can anyone confirm that these are in fact sold at some times from the guild in Selbina? Thanks. Nahashdragon 20:58, 8 June 2009 (UTC) *They're only in stock if people sell them to the guild. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 22:35, June 12, 2013 (UTC) About Skilling Up I have no personal way to verify this other than more hours of exhaustive work that I'm not up for, but I felt it was worth mentioning. I moved to Qufim to fish up Yellow Globes after reaching the level 14 cap on Greedies. Following the recommended setup I was fishing the pond for several hours (at least 4 or 5 but I wasn't really counting or fishing nonstop). I fished up the Yellow Globes consistently from the pond but never received a single skill up. I then moved to the other open sea faced cliffs to try my luck there and began obtaining skill ups frequently. Perhaps though the Globes are easily found in the pond they might, assuming the fish even work that way, be of lower level than the ones off the cliffs. Again, I have no way to verify beyond my own personal observation, but if you're having trouble getting skill ups on Yellow Globes at the pond I recommend trying the cliffs instead. --Thefinalrune 23:11, March 2, 2011 (UTC) More than 200 a day?? Tried to catch as many of these in the shortest amount of time so I can skill alchemy on my mule. While fishing in the pond in Qufim with a lu shangs rod and a sabiki rig I broke the 200 fish/day restriction. At the time of this posting I am currently up to 326 fish in less than a 24 hour period. Started fishing at 3am JST as well so this is not a case of having the number of fish caught reset at JP Midnight. Can someone else test this to see if this is just me bugging out or something?? --Chimera (talk) 21:19, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *You can fish almost indefinitely with a lu shang's, although it greatly slows down after 200 fish how many you catch between "You didn't catch anything" messages.